The present invention relates to a micro-adjustable belt structure in which a magnet is disposed on the belt head and an iron plate is disposed on a clip buckle corresponding to the magnet. The magnet and the magnetic member attract each other to quickly assemble the belt head with the clip buckle to form an integral structure. The belt head can be detached from the clip buckle with a finger by little strength for micro-adjustment.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional micro-adjustable belt structure including a belt head, a micro-adjusting strap, a micro-adjuster and a clip buckle. When the micro-adjuster is not separated from the clip buckle (not micro-adjusted), the micro-adjuster must be tightly bound with the belt head to achieve an integral appearance. When it is desired to micro-adjust the belt (the clip buckle is separated from the micro-adjuster), the clip buckle must be easily detached from the micro-adjuster with a finger by little strength for micro-adjustment. In assembling, the components of the belt head are generally connected with each other by means of pivots or screws. Once it is necessary for a user to adjust the belt, it is troublesome to disassemble and assemble these components.